


The City On The Edge Of Forever

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по мотивам серии The City On The Edge Of Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City On The Edge Of Forever

О прекрасная Эдит. О чем ты грезишь? О том, что руки его холодны как снег? О том, что когда-то он читал тебе "Дориана Грея" и говорил про человека, которого нет? Иногда, когда он был тяжело и отчаянно болен, он вставал и шел к окну - подышать.

\- Да, говорил он. - Нас было двое.

\- Трое, - говорила ты. Опять.

Иногда он пил то ли виски, то ли бренди с водкой. И старался забыть, не звать, смолчать.  
А без пяти утра будил тебя с улыбкой - тащил куда-то идти гулять.

Он еще верил, что он проснется тоже. Верил, что сможет куда-то уйти. Он говорил тебе, - всех находят, помни! Помни, о том что есть в небесах корабли.

И как рыдающий сломленный Богом ангел, он стоял на коленях в сырой земле, когда падал снег в ноябре, и день менялся на август - август оставленных жизней в твоем декабре.

Дважды шутил он тихо, с собой не смело. Дважды шептал кому-то, - вернись... вернись...  
Только скрипела в ответ прилаженная неумело чужая-чужая жизнь.


End file.
